A la recherche de l'âme soeur
by Dragonha
Summary: UA. Kuran Kaname est un grand PDG célèbre et riche. Un jour, il fait appel à un service de massage à domicile. C’est là qu’il rencontrera un garçon qui changera sa conception de l’amour.


**Auteur : **Moi ^^ (Dragonha, Drag pour les lecteurs gentils)

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire. Tout le reste est la propriété exclusive d'Hino Matsuri.

**Warning :** Scènes explicites entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus.

**Résumé :** Zéro Kaname. UA. Kuran Kaname est un grand PDG célèbre et riche. Un jour, il fait appel à un service de massage à domicile. C'est là qu'il rencontrera un garçon qui changera sa conception de l'amour. 

Bonne lecture

**A la recherche de l'âme sœur. **

Tokyo, l'immeuble Night C. grouille de monde. Les employés, fiers d'avoir intégré cette prestigieuse société, travaillent déjà avec acharnement à huit heures et demie du matin. Pourtant un homme est là depuis bien plus longtemps. En effet, Kuran Kaname, le big boss de cette entreprise, tape frénétiquement les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur dès les sept heures du matin.

Beaucoup pense que le boulot d'un directeur est simple et facile, qu'il se détrompe. L'exemple que donne cet homme le leur prouverait. Sa maniaquerie le pousse à tout faire lui-même. Sa secrétaire, Yuuki, ne lui sert qu'à noter les quelques rendez-vous insignifiants avec ses chefs de service, et les rendez-vous personnels ennuyeux.

Les dossiers et les rapports se sont multipliés avec l'essor grandissant que connaît le groupe Night C. en ce moment. Si bien que Kaname passe le plus clair de son temps au travail, pas qu'il s'en plaigne. En vérité, s'occuper ainsi le soulageait. Etre constamment sollicité pour des broutilles avait beau l'irriter, il appréciait ces moments, car ainsi il ne pensait pas à sa vie sentimentale complètement désertique.

Cela avait le don de l'exaspérer, il était beau garçon et attirait les regards mais son rang et son apparente froideur bloquait quiconque essayait de l'approcher. Seul sa belle secrétaire le déridait un peu occasionnellement, précisons tout de même que la jeune fille n'est autre que sa petite sœur. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs tenté de l'aider à se caser en vain, ils étaient tous partis à cause du caractère impossible du beau brun.

Oui, 'ils' car le PDG de l'empire Night était gay, et fier de l'être. Il avait collectionné les coups d'un soir mais jamais son cœur ne s'était laissé capturer. Pourtant certains hommes restèrent amis avec lui dont celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son confident : Ichijo Takuma.

'_Bon sang ! Et maintenant je pense à ça au travail ! Shit ! Il est vraiment temps que je retourne en boîte ou n'importe où ailleurs, mais que je me fasse un mec devient vraiment vital. Ca doit bien faire plus de six mois que je n'ai pas eu d'aventures.'_ pensa-t-il.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Yuuki, venue lui annoncer que Monsieur Kain, son prochain rendez-vous, était arrivé. Le brun lui fit signe qu'il était disposé à recevoir ce client. Ainsi, un jeune homme entra et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Débuta alors une forte discussion sur un projet commercial.

Cette fois, le président de Night C. s'attaquait au rachat d'un centre commercial possédé jusqu'à aujourd'hui par ce Kain. Ce dernier connaissant son homme et son univers était tout prêt à lui proposer une fusion avec sa propre entreprise. Plusieurs avantages non négligeables se dessinèrent sous les yeux de Kuran et les bénéfices que cette proposition apportait lui sautèrent immédiatement au visage. Ils s'empressèrent donc de signer un contrat favorable à leurs deux camps.

Une fois seul, le beau brun aux yeux rouges soupira un grand coup, son stress était enfin parti grâce au bon déroulement de cet entretien. Yuuki l'espionnait derrière la porte comme d'habitude, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, il ne se surveillait jamais. Elle décida de l'affronter cette fois et de lui donner une solution à son problème.

« Grand frère ! (Appelles-moi Kaname-san pitié, penses aux convenances) Il est temps que tu apprennes à te reposer et que tu déstresses. Par l'enfer, j'ai cru que tu allais t'écrouler de fatigue, tu es beaucoup trop sous pression. Fais-moi plaisir et prends des vacances ! Papa pourra bien se charger pendant quelques jours de l'entreprise à ta place. » Son frère la foudroya du regard. « Idiote ! Tu sais bien que père m'a justement mis à son poste parce qu'il faiblissait, il n'est plus tout jeune, fillette. »

La dite gamine le savait très bien, mais à ce rythme-là c'était lui qui allait y passer pour de bon. « Bon d'accord, mais alors il faut faire quelque chose pour ton stress. Tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as beau joué au fort, tu vas finir par t'écrouler à force. » Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, tentant de convaincre l'autre par l'intensité de son regard.

Tout à coup, une idée géniale illumina le visage de la fille. « Eureka ! Je sais ce qu'il te faut : un massage. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour être détendu. Je vais te prendre un rendez-vous tout de suite. Je leur communiquerais ton adresse personnel, comme ça tu n'auras même pas besoin de te déplacer. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Yuuki s'était précipitée sur le téléphone et parlait déjà à son interlocuteur d'une voix hystérique. Le pauvre président ne put dire un mot que sa charmante folle de sœur revenait lui annoncer son rendez-vous. « Ce soir à 22 h 00 pile. » De plus, ce serait un homme jeune et très doué qui s'occuperait de lui.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident. Sur le seuil de l'entreprise, le frère et la sœur se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. En effet, Yuuki vivait toujours au domicile familial pour prendre soin de son père. Tandis que Kaname avait acheté un appartement pour des raisons personnels, jusque là inconnues de son géniteur.

Il rentra aux environs de 20 h00 dans son chez soi, avec bonheur. Le jeune brun s'empressa de se faire à souper pour ensuite aller prendre une douche bouillante et relaxante. C'était jusqu'à présent la seule chose qui pouvait le déstresser. Le beau PDG repensa alors au rendez-vous que sa petite Yu lui avait pris avec un service de massage à domicile.

Au final, peut-être que ce geste ne serait pas inutile alors il crût bon de ne pas décommander. D'ailleurs en attendant son masseur, il entama un livre, chose qu'il faisait très rarement.

A 21 h 59 et 30 secondes, un coup de sonnette retentit, le tirant de sa lecture. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. C'est en ouvrant la porte qu'il se figea : un homme sublime se tenait dans l'encadrement. Un magnifique argenté au regard bleu glacier venait d'entrer dans sa vie.

Il était habillé d'un fin pantalon noir et d'une petite blouse blanche à manches courtes. Le jeune Kuran était subjugué mais remarqua quand même la petite valise du fantasme ambulant. Malgré sa fascination, son visage ne laissait rien paraître et son vis-à-vis ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment.

Alors, le bel inconnu ouvrit la bouche et envoûta un peu plus son futur patient. « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Kiryuu Zéro, enchanté. Je suis le masseur que vous avez demandé ce midi. Puis-je entrer ? » Reprenant contenance, Kuran le fit pénétrer dans son antre. Intérieurement, il se félicita d'être un homme très organisé, avec un certain sens du rangement. Résultat, il n'eut aucune honte, à faire visiter l'appartement à son 'médecin'.

Celui-ci scruta légèrement les pièces visitées et fut ravi d'arriver à la chambre à coucher. Pièce qui était désormais redoutée par son propriétaire. Allait-il pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus ? Aurait-il un effet honteux au traitement que lui réservait ce bel apollon ?

Ce dernier très professionnel lui demanda immédiatement d'enlever ses vêtements et de s'allonger sur son lit. Le brun faillit rougir mais s'exécuta.

Lorsqu'il arriva au boxer, le brun hésita. Se retournant vers le masseur, il l'interrogea du regard. L'homme lui fit signe qu'il pouvait le garder. Logiquement, seul le dos du PDG recevrait des soins.

Kuran fut content de garder un rempart face à cet Adonis et sauta sur son lit, présentant son dos à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait sorti une ou deux huiles et commençait à s'en enduire les mains.

Aussitôt prêt, Zéro vint se placer sur les hanches de son patient et commença à décontracter doucement et gentiment les nœuds de son nouveau client. Ce dernier, au bout de quelques instants du traitement, commença à se décrisper, sans vraiment se laisser aller. Tout était très bien comme ça, pas de réaction involontaire de son corps et une détente méritée. Oui, finalement sa petite sœur avait eu une idée géniale.

Le massage dura assez longtemps et se clôtura aux environs de 23 h 00. Lorsque Kiryuu lui dit qu'il pouvait se relever Kuran obéit très vite et le remercia. Ils se rendirent à la porte d'entrée et là, le président de Night lui demanda combien il lui devait. Le sensei le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds, ne semblant pas comprendre. L'homme reposa alors la question.

« Votre secrétaire ne vous a pas prévenu ? Elle m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous pendant quelque temps. Et en général, les clients ne me payent pas en liquide. Je vous communiquerais par téléphone mon numéro de compte et le montant journalier. » Constatant que le mignon président était muet de stupeur, il lui précisa qu'il revenait le lendemain à la même heure.

Une fois seul, Kaname s'autorisa à souffler de soulagement. Il n'avait pas fait de bêtises, seulement, à cause de cette satanée Yuuki, il allait friser la frustration. Supporter pendant un certain temps cet ange de beauté, il ne pourrait jamais. Il allait finir par le violer à force de sentir ses douces et chaudes mains parcourir son corps.

Le jeune homme tenta de ne plus y penser et s'empressa de rejoindre son lit et le sommeil. Malheureusement, s'il dormit parfaitement bien, ses rêves furent peuplés d'un certain médecin canon dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune brun se réveilla avec une barre de fonte entre les jambes. Il fila sous la douche et se dépêcha d'éradiquer son problème. Une fois cela fait, il finit de se laver et s'habilla rapidement. Il enfourna un rapide petit-déjeuner et fila en voiture au travail.

Comme pour ne pas changer, il était le premier. Une évidence, qui se rendrait à son bureau à 7 h 20 du matin ? Il nota quand même qu'il avait dormi plus longtemps et donc qu'il avait un peu de retard. _'C'est pas plus mal ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas travailler comme tout le monde. J'aimerais changer un peu mes habitudes. Oui, c'est décidé ! A partir de maintenant, le travail ne commencera qu'à sept heures et demie.' _

Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans son bureau au dernier étage qu'il remarqua. Il commençait déjà à changer après seulement une séance avec son nouveau 'médecin'. Qu'est-ce que ce serait après plusieurs séances ?

La suite de la journée ressembla à toutes les autres d'antan. Yuuki ne le dérangeait que quand un rendez-vous arrivait ou se désistait et un ou deux coups de fils très peu importants mais à régler vite pour le bon fonctionnement de la boite.

Très vite donc, le soir tomba et Kuran se retrouva dans son appartement à guetter l'arrivée de son fantasme. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, toujours à l'heure. En entrant le jeune argenté lui tendit sa carte où figuraient son nom et les coordonnées de son commerce, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone et celui de son compte en banque. 

Ils ne tergiversèrent pas plus longtemps et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre, Kaname était encore un peu timide devant son Kiryuu sensei mais ne fit pas de manière. Ce qu'apprécia visiblement le garçon qui s'empressa de se mettre en condition. La séance commença alors en tout point identique à la fois précédente.

La routine s'imposa comme ça pendant plusieurs jours, le jeune héritier de Night jonglait entre son lieu de travail et la chambre à coucher de son appartement.

De son côté, le sensei s'occupait d'autres clients en journée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à ce dieu qu'il massait à domicile. Il s'était surpris à avoir hâte de le revoir, lui et son regard de glace, lui et son merveilleux corps : doux et chaud comme la braise.

Cela l'intrigua, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment pour un client, et cela n'était pas bon. Les histoires avec les patients n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait, n'ayant jamais eu de liaison avec qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait réellement le savoir.

Aussi, il posa la question à un de ses amis et collègue, Ichijo Takuma, un employé à temps partiel. L'homme, qu'il savait gay, lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à se sentir attirer par quelqu'un, surtout si c'est un homme. Son explication, à la question lisible dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, fut rapide et courte. « Les hommes savent comment leur corps fonctionnent, ils savent comment procurer du plaisir. »

Il avait ajouté que si Zéro avait peur de perdre son travail, il n'avait cas refilé le client gênant à un autre. Bien mal lui en prit, le garçon le désigna d'office comme le nouveau masseur personnel de Kaname-san. Au nom évoqué, Ichi comprit. Son meilleur ami et Kiryuu, ils ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber, les deux hommes étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain soir donc, ce ne fut pas l'Adonis à qui Kuran ouvrit sa porte. Il se demanda sur le coup ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Takuma à une heure pareille. Le sourire de son ami le désarçonna quelque peu, mais il comprit très vite la raison de sa présence, en remarquant sa petite mallette.

« Désolé, vieux. Je ne me doutais pas que Kiryuu serait s'y prompt à se décider à passer à l'attaque avec toi. » Kaname ne comprit pas de quoi parlait ce cher Ichijo et lui demanda des explications.

En se rendant dans la chambre, le nouveau masseur lui explique la situation. Il fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver de l'attirance, seulement, se faire masser par son meilleur ami était un peu gênant.

Pour cette fois-là, il passa outre. Il espéra que le lendemain, son fantasme le contacterait pour entamer sa séduction.

Malheureusement, Zéro n'avait pas encore l'intention de se lancer à la chasse de son homme. Pas avant de faire correctement le point sur sa nouvelle situation. Chose à laquelle il voulait réfléchir posément. Le fait d'être gay et en plus amoureux d'un grand homme très connu avait de quoi le déstabilisé, lui, l'innocent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kanamé était dans son bureau de très mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait plus de cinq jours. Cinq longs jours sans son petit Kiryuu et un massage, très agréable évidemment, mais très gênant.

De son côté, le petit masseur était resté enfermé chez lui, quand il n'était pas au travail, pour faire le point. Heureux de plaire à quelqu'un, l'angoisse de sa première fois, une expérience intéressante mais assez douloureuse en général, et plein d'autres, il parvint à une conclusion.

Au final, le sensei se morigéna un bon coup et, conscient d'avoir, peut-être, énervé sa beauté mâle, se dépêcha de trouver un plan d'action. Il était prêt à mettre les bouchées doubles pour séduire le beau PDG.

Kuran n'en pouvait plus de patienter, si bien que le soir où son petit argenté appelait il s'était rendu dans un night club. Coupé dans son élan par le répondeur, le jeune docteur laissa un bref message pour une rencontre dès le lendemain.

Pour tenter de se changer les idées, il choisit de sortir avec son seul ami, Takuma. Il l'appela et quelques minutes plus tard, ils buvaient un verre en ville.

Bien évidemment, un coup du sort voulut que le café et le night club soient dans le même quartier. Manque de chance, un couple, constitué d'un brun et d'un grand homme aux cheveux argentés, sortit en même temps que les deux amis des deux endroits.

Ils se figèrent tous. Kiryuu n'en croyait pas ses yeux, celui à qui il avait décidé d'offrir sa virginité sortait avec un autre ! Le président de Night était dans le même cas, il commençait à soupçonner une histoire entre ces deux là. Quant aux deux autres ils s'étaient plus arrêtés par réflexe.

Sans un mot, le visage rouge, Zéro agrippa la main de son compagnon et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ichi lui emboita le pas et lança un regard lourd de sens à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci réalisa, trop tard, la bêtise qu'avait provoqué sa frustration et sa colère. Il congédia froidement son coup d'un soir, en ajoutant son regard noir devant son insistance.

Les jours suivants furent les plus exécrables de toute l'existence des deux hommes. Chacun regrettait son geste. Le jeune sensei cherchait à se convaincre que le saligaud de l'autre soir n'était qu'un client. Quant à Kanamé, il pestait devant cette monstrueuse bourde, et avait très bien compris la réaction du jeune homme.

Ce ne fut que grâce à la collaboration de leurs deux copains que les deux garçons purent se revoir. Yuuki, mise au courant de tout par le meilleur ami de son frère, avait remonté les bretelles de ce dernier.

Celui-ci avait bien sûr acquiescé à tous ses reproches. Pire, quand il apprit que son meilleur ami avait avoué, contraint et forcé, que l'Adonis était vierge et complètement innocent sexuellement, il fut honteux.

A la fin de semaine, les deux comploteurs arrangèrent une rencontre entre les deux imbéciles qui ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Le vendredi soir donc, Ichijo et Yuuki sortirent respectivement avec le jeune masseur et le PDG dans un restaurant, qui comme par hasard, s'avéra être le même lieu. Après un instant de surprise et de gêne, les deux couples s'assirent ensemble.

Tout au long du dîner, Zéro garda les yeux baissés vers son plat, tandis que Kanamé tentait des regards en coin, en vain.

Supportant mal cette ambiance pesante, dont ils étaient les instigateurs, les deux autres jeunes s'esquivèrent maladroitement aux toilettes.

Kuran, pas dupe face au manège des deux autres, essaya d'entamer la conversation. « Sensei… Je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un abruti. » A ces mots, le jeune homme releva la tête, et affronta le regard de son vis-à-vis pour la première fois de tout le repas.

Il examina son visage un instant, y lisant toute la sincérité du monde. L'argenté sourit faiblement et lui pardonna. Il concéda que sa réaction était peut-être trop excessive, le jeune président ne lui appartenait pas.

Ce fut ces paroles qui déclenchèrent la suite de leur relation. « Il est vrai que je ne vous appartiens pas… pour l'instant. » Tout ce que cette phrase impliquait s'inscrivit en lettres de feu dans la tête de son interlocuteur.

Kanamé-san lui permettait de faire partie intégrante de sa vie, et par-dessus tout, il lui laissait la possibilité de le posséder pleinement durant l'acte. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux, il était au paradis.

A ce moment-là, les deux déserteurs, Takuma et Yuu-chan, revinrent de leur échappée et les retrouvèrent en train de discuter, comme si les jours précédents n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Plus tard, le dîner avalé et l'addition payée par les soins du PDG, le groupe se sépara en trois. La jeune fille rentra chez son père, Ichi dans son appartement et les deux tourtereaux à l'appartement du brun.

Ils profitèrent de la ballade nocturne pour en apprendre davantage sur l'autre. Si bien qu'arrivés devant la porte, le sujet était épuisé. Kanamé-san s'empressa d'introduire son invité dans son petit logis.

Zéro appréhendait désormais ce qui allait suivre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit un aveu à son futur amant. « Je… Je suis vierge. Et… Je sais que ça va vous paraître un peu bizarre, mais je n'ai absolument aucune expérience dans cette matière. En fait, je voulais réserver ma première fois pour la personne que j'aimerais. »

Le jeune président acquiesça et le rassura, il comprenait le sentiment d'anxiété qui montait en lui. Pour la bonne raison, qu'il était dans une position similaire, leurs sentiments mutuels n'étaient pas clairement définis.

Un silence assez gênant pris possession de l'atmosphère de la pièce. Le jeune masseur résolu s'avança lentement jusqu'à toucher de sa poitrine celle de son vis-à-vis. Enfin, il lui glissa un tendre « je t'aime » à l'oreille avant de ravir ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

Kuran s'imprégna de cet instant pendant quelques secondes avant d'essayer d'approfondir le baiser. Son jeune compagnon se laissa faire, légèrement tendu. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'argenté. Celui-ci était submergé par l'intensité qui se dégageait de cet échange.

Bientôt, le brun le laissa reprendre son souffle, un léger filet de salive s'écoulant de sa bouche.

Dans un état second, les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent dans le lit. Kanamé au-dessus de sa jolie proie se régala de la vue plus qu'excitante qu'elle offrait. Allongé lascivement, les yeux embrumés de plaisir, les cheveux désordonnés, il était l'incarnation même de la débauche.

Un gémissement fit réagir le dominant qui reprit son activité, en l'embrassant doucement, puis délivrant sur le reste de son visage quelques baisers papillons. La victime de cette douce torture eu assez des petits baisers et amorça un autre baiser fougueux.

Son partenaire ne protesta pas et le gratifia de plusieurs longs baisers très érotiques qui firent leurs petits effets sur l'anatomie de son chéri. Geignant légèrement, il tenta de faire remarquer que _cette_ partie de son corps réclamait un peu d'attention.

Bien sûr, le PDG avait compris le message, mais il voulait prendre son temps. Aussi, il honora plutôt le torse si finement dessiné de cet Adonis. Il passa sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau, s'attardant sur les petits bouts de chair pointant.

Zéro gémit cette fois plus fort qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette monstrueuse pression dans son bas-ventre. Il voulait que son homme fasse quelque chose pour l'aider, ou le rassure que ce phénomène était normal en soi.

Le brun entendit à peine la seconde partie de la phrase mais quand elle atteint son cerveau, il s'arrêta complètement, faisant gémir de perte son bel amoureux. « Attends, une seconde ! Tu… Tu n'as jamais été excité avant ? Tu n'es même pas touché ? »

La peau si blanche du garçon rougit d'une très belle couleur à ces mots. « Je t'avais dit que je n'avais aucune expérience, je croyais que c'était clair ? » « Mais à ce point-là, tous les garçons se touchent de tant en tant à l'adolescence. Et puis, j'ai encore du mal à croire que personne n'ait essayé de toucher, avec ton corps et ton si magnifique visage, ça aurait été logique. »

Le bel apollon lui confirma que certains s'y étaient essayés mais qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne lui faire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, sa ceinture noire en karaté l'avait aidé à chasser les plus tenaces.

'_Evidemment. Au moins maintenant, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas intérêt à l'énerver, et je ne risque pas de le tromper, ce serait de la folie pure d'aller voir ailleurs avec ce que j'ai sous la main.'_ pensa Kanamé.

Zéro le fit revenir à la réalité en se frottant contre lui, l'assouvissement devait se grouiller d'arriver sinon son petit corps ne le supporterait pas. L'héritier Night se dépêcha de répondre à ses attentes. Il engouffra le sexe dans sa bouche et le suça, tantôt lentement, tantôt plus vite. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, son amant se libéra en lui.

« Oh, non je suis désolé ! Je voulais te prévenir mais c'était trop bon, je ne pouvais plus… » Il fut coupé par un baiser humide de son sperme. Kuran lui faisait goûter sa propre substance. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça mais sans doute que l'odeur et le goût de son petit-ami y était-il pour quelque chose.

Kiryuu voulut rendre la pareille mais se fit arrêter et repoussé sur le matelas. Sa torture continuait, après un rapide baiser profond, le brun s'attaqua à ses jambes. A un moment, il mordilla l'arrière du genou gauche, et un petit cri lui répondit. L'argenté s'étonnait lui-même et curieux demanda ce qui s'était passé.

Patient, son amant lui explique ce qu'étaient les points sensibles et les endroits généraux où on pouvait les trouver. Curieux de nature, il alla titiller les oreilles de son homme en espérant qu'il s'agissait d'un point sensible. Il avait été bien inspiré, un grognement plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de son vis-à-vis quand il mordilla l'oreille gauche.

Désormais au bord de l'extase, Kanamé se vengea en reprenant rapidement son activité, il retourna jouer avec le pénis et le sexe de son petit uké. Au bout de quelques minutes, ponctuées de gémissements rauques et profonds, le tout était de nouveau bien dur.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le masseur comprit que cette fois, ça y était, il allait passer à la casserole. D'un sourire, son bel amant le rassura et lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire, pour rendre plus facile la pénétration.

Le jeune argenté acquiesça et essaya de se détendre. Après s'être enduit les doigts et le sexe, le président inséra finalement un premier doigt dans l'intimité inviolée. Il fut extrêmement attentif aux expressions affichées sur le si beau visage. Au final, le doigt s'inséra sans trop de difficultés.

Suivirent deux autres, qui n'occasionnèrent pas grande douleur à son cher et tendre. Vint alors le pénis, un peu plus gros que les doigts, qui fit se tendre son partenaire. Il lui murmura quelques mots d'amour et un « je t'aime » parvinrent à détendre le pauvre garçon.

Le membre s'imbriqua lentement dans le trou, alors que la main du seme pratiquait de longs et rapides va-et-vient sur le sexe de son uké.

Bientôt, il fut complètement à l'intérieur et entama des mouvements lents et réguliers dans l'intimité. Lorsque que Zéro s'habitua il en redemanda plus, plus vite et plus fort. Son ordre fut aussitôt exécuté. Ils se perdirent dans le plaisir jusqu'à la délivrance.

Au cours de la nuit, ils remirent cela plusieurs fois, bénissant que le lendemain soit un samedi, un bon jour de repos après tant d'actions leur fera beaucoup de bien.

Malheureusement, à dix heures tapantes, Yuuki fit irruption dans l'appartement, curieuse de savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Les deux garçons la rassurèrent, lui demandèrent de transmettre le message à Takuma, puis ils la mirent dehors. Ce week-end là, ils ne bougèrent pas du lit et se firent la promesse de ne jamais se séparer.

FIN

Alors ? Reviews please ! (Yeux de chat botté sur tous ce qui bouge. Et message hypnotique, en prime : laissez des reviews !)


End file.
